


Vision

by ninamazing



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Command me, Confessor," he says, his voice clear, and Kahlan thinks about all that is now at her disposal:  the strength of his sword arm, the decisive cut of his jaw, a heart full of loyalty.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[**hollywoodgrrl**](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/) prompted me with Hugh Cook's lines _On his knees he is an avalanche still falling, / But is dead by the time / He bucks to the earth and rolls. / The echo of his cry / Lives half a moment after Achilles._

There are some days she can't stop seeing it. Her Seeker drops to his knees, and clasps his hands before her. The chestnut of his eyes is somehow brighter now, the pigment intensified and swirling with the colour of his trust.

"Command me, Confessor," he says, his voice clear, and Kahlan thinks about all that is now at her disposal: the strength of his sword arm, the decisive cut of his jaw, a heart full of loyalty. She searches his face for those qualities, for the Richard in whom she once believed. She doesn't find them.

There is only the wash of his blank pupils; a vacant gaze; the shallowness of that shining, devoted brown. He is like a daisy in the field — gorgeous under the sun, withered and broken once it's in her fingers. His power crumbles at her feet.

Kahlan is so weary of carrying destruction.

  
"Kahlan," he says. She snaps out of it, meets his gaze so sharply that the hilt of her hidden back-knife digs into the base of her neck. Around them the sun is spearing patches of grass through the trees, making fallen leaves sparkle as if gilded.

"Where were you just then?" Richard asks.

She meets his bewildered smile with a half-hearted grin of her own, and shakes her head.

"Nowhere," she tells him. "Let's keep moving."


End file.
